


I Have Sinned

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Catholic, Confessions, M/M, Naughty Priests, Priests, priest arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: Some of us are born to sin, others are lead to it.Warning: this involves religion and specifically priests pictured in a very unfavorable light





	I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8Verity8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forgive Me Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373393) by [8Verity8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8). 



For as long as Merlin could remember they had attended St. Camelian’s. It was a large church sat at the entrance to the tiny backwater village of Ealdor, built when the Church and the townspeople had thought the village would grow bigger but when the rail came through, it went 30 miles west to Willowdale. One wouldn’t have described St. Camelian’s as majestic but it had a certain charm with its carved white stones, stained glass windows and carved wooden interior. 

Merlin had clear memories of Father Iseldir, a tall, kind, handsome man with silvery hair, blue eyes and gentle hands wearing a long black cassock. His voice had been warm and soothing and he had loved to sit and listen to him speak. He had been besotted with the good father in the way little children will do. It was from Father Iseldir that he received his first communion and had given his first confession. He couldn’t remember what he had confessed that first time but he remembered the penance, two Our Fathers and two Hail Marys.

Father Aglain came the year Merlin was 10. He was a tall, thin man with dark skin and a strong voice. Merlin was captivated and the father had been more than willing to indulge his fascination, allowing him to see that the color went everywhere and that his skin felt the same as Merlin’s own. When it came time for Father Aglain to leave, Merlin had begged and pleaded for him to stay. The Father had kissed his head, blessed him and told him it was for the best. Merlin swore he would never again allow himself to get close again.

Father Agravaine, who came after Father Aglain, made that promise easy to keep. He was tall and plump with slick black hair and what seemed a permanent smirk on his face. He was always excessively polite if he believed an adult might hear or see but was otherwise rude and demanding, pushing you to do what he wanted. He would occasionally whisper in Merlin’s ear, “No one will believe you over me” at the same time he would shove Merlin’s hand down his pants. Father Agravaine was also overly interested in the details of his confessions which at the time consisted of a lot of impure thoughts and touching. It confused Merlin a great deal as neither Father Iseldir nor Father Aglain never once asked which hand he used to touch himself or how long it took. It really wasn’t much of a surprise when Agravaine left town suddenly. Merlin remembered hiding behind the couch in his mother’s sitting room to overhear his mother and her friends talk about the scandal. He didn’t understand much other than it somehow involved the Le Feys. It was a few years before he put it all together and realized that the Le Fey’s adopted son, Mordred, was most likely the result of a tryst between their daughter Morgana and Father Agravaine. 

Father Agravaine’s departure left the church in a bit of an uproar. For almost a year after, priests in the surrounding parishes took over while they searched for a new priest. Father Owain was soft spoken and steady. Father Ruadan was polite and efficient but he seemed to always be in a hurry to leave. And Father Tauren was meticulous, a strict stickler for details. He was the one that often came for confessions. His interest didn’t feel as inappropriate as Father Agravaine’s but he wanted to know every detail for that was “where the devil lived”. Merlin had by this point become delighted at revealing every dirty detail of his inappropriate activities. He enjoyed imagining what effect all his naughty thoughts and activities had on the Father.

Everything quieted down with the arrival of Father Alator and his assistant Father Orn. They were a strange pair. Father Alator was a short, bald man with a tendency to talk incessantly. Father Orn was tall and muscular with dark spiky hair and rarely spoke. They hadn’t been there long when Merlin spotted them jogging together in the park. He allowed his mind to fill in ideas of others things they could be doing together. He felt heady and out of control as he touched himself while he pictured Father Alator on all fours with Father Orn helping him with his supplications to god. 

Merlin spent the next few years running fantasies of the two priests in his head. Father Alator forcing Father Orn to bend over the altar where he would spank him or Father Alator tied to the cross as Father Orn fucked him till he screamed or Father Orn on his knees beneath Father Alator’s cassock as he gave communion. His favorite was Father Orn on his knees giving Father Alator head as he took his confession. He wanted desperately to put them to paper but was too afraid they might be found. There would be no way he could explain priest porn fic to anyone, especially his mother.

The authorities said that Father Alator had died of a heart attack in his sleep. Merlin chose to fantasize that Father Orn had ridden him until his heart gave out. In his fantasy, it was out of guilt that Father Orn didn’t take the senior priest position.

That first moment he laid eyes on Father Pendragon made his heart race and his breath catch in his throat. It was as if he had been struck by lightning and he knew somewhere deep inside, in his heart or maybe in his soul, that this was the priest, this was the priest he had been practicing for, this was the priest he had been born to test. 

Merlin waited, and watched. Father Pendragon was introduced at Mass on the first Sunday of May but it would still be three weeks before he officially took over the Parish. It was work ducking every opportunity to be introduced to the Father. His mother was upset with him but he had a plan. A plan to manhandle the father’s thick thighs that he had observed as he watched him jog. A plan to bite the father’s meaty ass which he had stared at wantonly as the father bent over to pick up trash Merlin had intentionally dropped. In a hallway outside the church’s office he had found a framed picture. It was nothing to wait till the office was empty, slip it out of the frame, copy it and put it back. He spent the next three weeks wanking that picture as he worked on his plan.

Three weeks to the day it was announced, in ceremonial fashion, at the 9:00 AM Sunday Mass Father Arthur Pendragon was installed as head of St. Camelian’s. Merlin waited until Saturday afternoon confession. He made certain he was last, that the church was empty as he slipped into the confessional, knelt and crossed himself. “In the name of the Father, the Son and Holy Spirit.”

“May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you to know your sins and trust in his mercy.” The father’s voice was warm and comforting.

“Bless me Father, I have sinned,” Merlin kept his voice low hoping it sounded sexy. “It has been two months since my last confession. I swiped a bunch of pencils from Mr. Murphy. I snuck out three, no, four times in the middle of the night. I disobeyed my mother and lied to her multiple times.” Merlin lowered his voice and pictured the father leaning in to listen. “And I have had thoughts.”

“What kind of thoughts?” the father inquired.

Merlin kept his voice low. “Naughty thoughts.”

The father had learned not to assume meaning, “Now, when you say naughty thoughts, what do you mean?”

Merlin lifted his head and spoke directly into the grill separating them. “I mean that I have had thoughts of pinching your thick thighs. I jerked off while thinking of squeezing your meaty ass while I give you head.” He plowed right over the father’s “Please” unsure if it was a plea to continue or to stop. “I’ve imagined you wrapping your rosary around my balls and then fucking me till I screamed your name.”

Merlin remained kneeling his hands held in front of him, the picture of the penitent young man though he was anything but. As the father said nothing his heart began to race and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He was beginning to think his plan was going to pot when he heard the door to the confessional open. Merlin turned and looked up through his dark lashes at a very flushed Father Pendragon.

The father’s blue eyes flashed and his voice hinted at something dark as he pulled the door closed behind him. “I think I can help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was harder than I thought it was going to be but I enjoyed it. 8Verity8 I had been unfamiliar with your work but I thoroughly enjoyed what I read.


End file.
